Different meetings
by Bluumberry
Summary: The meeting in Traverse Town went a little different in another place in time. RikuxSora


Sora sighed as they entered the third district in Traverse Town. They had just delivered Cid's book to Merlin. Seeing Kairi there stirred many memories in him.

As they reached the steps that would take them to the upper level of the district, Sora stopped.

"Hey guys," he called quietly.

His two companions turned around, looking a little concerned. "Garwsh, Sora, what's wrong? You've been quiet for a while," inquired the friendly knight.

Sora shook his head. "It's nothing, really. I just...need some time alone right now. You...just go on ahead and talk to Cid. You can fill me in later...I'll thank Leon later for the summoning gem."

Donald crossed his arms and didn't look impressed. "You sure you can fair out here alone?"

"I'm not the keyblade master for nothing," he said chuckling. "Maybe it's time for me to train alone as well, I've grown too attached to you guys."

"Aw shucks. Well if it's what you want, then we'll see you later, Sora. We'll take the opportunity and restock as well. We can't rely too heavily on Donald to always heal you."

"Hey!" Sora mock pouted as the wizard and knight left him chuckling.

Once they had entered the house, Sora sighed again and his shoulders slumped a little. He turned to look behind him and saw an image of two dogs looking at each other lovingly. Intrigued, he began walking to it, only to have a heartless soldier block his path in the middle.

Automatically, Sora took out his keyblade and sliced right through the creature, killing it instantly. Putting his weapon away, he continued his way towards the image.

Once he reached it, he took in the two dogs. The other looked ragged, as if telling of the not so easy life he had had. The other was a complete opposite of the other. She looked like an aristocrat and was a real beauty to the eye. It seemed odd for them to love each other, like their gaze said they did.

There was a text under the picture that Sora found his eyes straining to.

"Lady and the Tramp," it read.

They were fitting names really.

The loving gaze they shared made Sora wrap his arms around himself in a desperate hug. He wanted to imagine them as the arms of the person's he'd been missing with every fibre of his being, the person he'd been searching for since the destruction of their island.

Oh, how he missed Riku. The want to find Kairi couldn't even be compared to the longing in his heart to find the silver haired boy. It kept him up most nights, the worry that he was hurt. He tried to push the thought away, after all Riku is one of the strongest people he knew, but it would not go away until he had the boy within eye sight so he could be sure he was alright.

There was also another thing bothering him. In both his dream and on that day of destruction, Riku had held out a hand to him. There was something in his mind nagging away about the darkness Riku spoke about.

In his musings, he didn't notice a figure jumping down on the square in the district or hear the footsteps that were drawing closer to him.

_'How did he know about the door that day?'_

His thoughts were cut short when a hand was laid on his shoulder. The action made him draw his sword in a reaction and held it on the figure's throat. When his eyes came to rest on the person's silver hair and aquamarine eyes, he dropped the keyblade in shock, seeing the smiling Riku before him.

"Your reaction time had gotten better, but you should be more aware of your surroundings," he commented easily while the other boy still looked at him in shock.

"Riku..." It was the only thing he could get out. Seeing Riku's smile warm up even more and his eyes twinkle in silent happiness, the brunet launched himself against the older teen in a bone crushing embrace.

Instinctively, the silver haired boy wound his arms around the younger's waist and held him close, as if afraid he would disappear or walk away if he let go. Mind you, the other wasn't any better, keeping his eyes closed and trying to keep the tears behind closed lids.

"Sora..."

Sora's hands drew into fists, grabbing hold of Riku's shirt at the same time.

"Where have you been, Riku? You have no idea how long I've been searching for you...missing you..." Sora mumbled into Riku's chest, letting one lone tear drop.

Riku tightened his grip at Sora's words and took a breath of Sora's cinnamon hair without noticing.

"I've been searching for you as well. It took me forever to find you," he said while playing with strands of Sora's hair with his other hand.

"I'm glad you did." You couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of content they both felt at that moment.

Sora finally opened his eyes and looked up at the other's aquamarine ones feeling getting himself lost in them before smiling and receiving the same response. It made his stomach flip over in a comfortable way.

He reluctantly pulled away form Riku's warm embrace and grinned at his best friend. "I'm so glad, Riku. And now we can travel the worlds together! Just like we planned!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Riku's happy expression slowly faded at the brunet's words. He turned away and looked at the flashing neon lights, wanting nothing more than to go with Sora on the adventures they talked about when they were kids.

Noticing Riku's quietness, Sora frowned. "Right, Riku?" he asked tentatively.

"I - can't, Sora..." Riku sighed feeling dejected.

Sora crossed his arms and felt dread cross into his mind. "Why?"

Riku turned to face Sora with sadness in his eyes. "It's not that simple, Sora," he answered while shaking his head from side to side.

"It could be," muttered Sora.

"You need to understand that no all things in life are simple."

"What do you mean, Riku?" Sora asked feeling confused.

Riku walked closer to him and ran his hand through the brown spikes absentmindedly. "My fate isn't in my hands anymore, Sora. I wish it was, but it's not." He brought his hand down to Sora's cheek and ran his thumb over the smooth skin. "We fight for two different sides now."

"What are you saying, Riku?" Sora whispered.

Riku stayed quiet and let Sora read the answer from his eyes as he placed his hand back to his side.

Understanding Riku's meaning, he turned his gaze form the beautiful orbs to the ground. "Why, Riku?" Sora's voice seemed so broken as he whispered his words, "I don't want to fight you..."

Sora felt fingers on his chin turn his gaze back to Riku's face. His eye's sorrow matched Sora's own, but he also saw something else there. Something that he knew was in his eyes as well.

It was some sort of pull, like a magnet to steel they felt drawn to each other. Time seemed to stop for them as they looked into each other's eyes and the gap between them disappeared.

Sora was the first to close his eyes as their lips came to contact. Riku followed closely behind as he started to move his lips against the other's soft ones. At first their lips moved a little hesitantly, afraid that the other would back away and never look back, but Riku wanted to go further and ran his tongue over Sora's bottom lip.

Sora gasped ad parted his lips for the silver haired teen to pass through. Hungrily like a predator, Riku explored the warm cavern granted to him; every nook and cavern were taken in by the skilful tongue, making Sora moan every once in a while.

Wanting to play a little, Sora twined his tongue with the other boy's, hearing him moan this time.

When they pulled apart both took deep breaths to clear their breathing as they gazed at each other, Riku resting his forehead against Sora's. A smile made its way to Riku's lips as he caressed Sora's face and the other teen leaned into his touch.

"This is tearing me apart. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms and never let go." He pulled Sora tightly against him and buried his face in Sora's hair as the latter held onto him like a lifeline. "I want you to remember this when we meet again. Don't forget what you mean to me...please," hearing the usually so strong teen beg something like that made Sora really understand how serious Riku was being.

"I promise." and he really meant it.

Riku pulled away from him. His eyes held so much regret and longing, it was heart wrenching. Sora's own ones could have only matched them. Giving only one last parting light kiss to Sora, Riku began to walk away still looking at Sora.

He was smiling as he disappeared through the wall.

Sora didn't know how long he stood there, gazing at the spot where Riku disappeared. He finally woke up from his trance by the wind blowing at him, making his spiky hair fly with the air current.

As he walked the steps that Goofy and Donald had before, he realized that apart of him felt complete, even with Riku gone, because they were connected now.

Review?


End file.
